zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bunny Who Healed My Heart
Near my childhood home was a simple hill by a meadow, with green grass and a huge oak tree. It offered a wonderful view of the entire area, especially during sunset. I was now taking a walk there with Judy. She had never seen the place before, and I wanted to show it to her during our stay at my mother´s house. Holding my paw, she was listening to some Gazelle on her Ipod as we walked there. We had just shared dinner with my mother, and decided to have a short walk here outside before going in. We were going to stay our night at her house this time. After arriving on the hill, she put the device back to the pocket on her shirt and sat down by my side just so we could enjoy the quietness of the hill together. I wanted to show how wonderful the sunset looked from here. Nowhere else in Zootopia did it look this beautiful, and I´ve looked through basically everywhere. This hill brought back memories to me, like how I used to play there as a fox kit. Unfortunately, not all memories about this place were good memories for me. Long before I started hustling, I had started dating a vixen I thought had feelings for me. However, it was during our stay here when she broke my heart. It was one of the worst moments in my life alongside the passing of my father and the scout incident. Even though I still had my mother and a few friends, they didn´t help much in how hurt I was inside after those experiences. Being a predator during times of unfair prejudice didn´t help either. And here I was again with somebody. But it wasn´t somebody who broke my heart, but somebody who healed it. Who would´ve thought that the bunny I thought was just a cute meter maid would soon transform in my eyes into the most wonderful mammal being I´ve ever known? I´ll never forget the story of how we first met and how we became friends. After that, it just got better and better. She proved time over time to me how loyal, caring and brave she was. She always stood on my side, and I did the same thing to her. She´d never let me down. Looks like there was that special somebody for me in Zootopia after all, it just came from where I didn´t expect. Judy loved me more than anybody else in the world. It didn´t take long for me to realize it either. There she sat now, looking gorgeously radiant in the sunset. Judy looked me in the eyes in a way only somebody in love would look. I leaned closer to her, and picked a flower from the ground for her. Even though it wasn´t the most beautiful flower I had seen, she was still delighted by the gesture. When you´re in love, even less fancy gifts like that can feel wonderful when given by the one that´s right for you, I guess. We both laid down by each other, to just stay there for a while and look at the sky. The rabbit beauty made all the scenery look even lovelier than it already did. It wasn´t long until the sun had set, and the moon was in the sky. It looked just as great here as the sunset did. She smiled at me, holding me by the paw yet again. I knew what was coming. Judy leaned her face closer to me. It was very clear to me that she wanted a kiss. Which I was more than happy to give her. I could feel our lips lock together as we did it. I knew that the hill by moonlight was the perfect setting for it, even though I´m no romance expert. Since night was falling, she was getting tired too. Judy looked absolutely adorable when she yawned. Even though she wasn´t too tired not to walk, I offered to carry her in my arms back to my mother´s house. She agreed. As we walked back, I could feel her heart beating warmly as I carried her like the small animal she is. Her sleepy face was still smiling at me. We would get to share the same bed here too, which made both of us happy during our visit. Even my mother knew how much me meant to each other. Our love just kept on blossoming, and for a good reason. The bunny who healed my heart had always a welcome place in my arms. Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Romantic fics